<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christopher's Birthday &amp; Buck's Secret Revealed by Mnelson101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960582">Christopher's Birthday &amp; Buck's Secret Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101'>Mnelson101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Birthday's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is long. and it kind of deviated from my original idea, but just roll with it. I had both ideas in my head and tried to combine them as best as I can. This isn't beta read.  Any mistakes you find I apologize. Enjoy</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Birthday's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christopher's Birthday &amp; Buck's Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is long. and it kind of deviated from my original idea, but just roll with it. I had both ideas in my head and tried to combine them as best as I can. This isn't beta read.  Any mistakes you find I apologize. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris’s birthday was tomorrow.  Both Eddie and Buck did not want to do anything to crazy. Just a quiet day with the 118 fire-arm. However, it was up to Christopher. It was his birthday after all.</p><p>	“Hey Chris.” Said Buck </p><p>	“Yeah Bucky.” Said Christopher as he looked up from his coloring book.</p><p>	“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Asked Buck as he finished lunch for the two of them. Eddie was off working and Buck was off taking care of Christopher. </p><p>	“Can we do something simple?” asked Christopher </p><p>Buck was so happy that he said that. He did not think he could handle a ton of kids running around.</p><p>	“Sure Superman. Anyone you want to invite?” asked Buck as he set the food down on the dining room table.</p><p>	“Harry, Denny, May, and the fire-fam and Aunt Maddie.” Said Christopher </p><p>	“You sure?” asked Buck as he motioned for Chris to join him.</p><p>Christopher grabbed his crutches, made his way to the dining table, and sat down. </p><p>	“I’m sure. I am turning 12 this year. I don’t want anything to big.” Said Christopher. </p><p>Buck and Eddie did not know where he has gotten to be so mature about everything from. Christopher really had a good head on his shoulders for a 11 year old.</p><p>	“Ok Buddy. However, remember that May might not be able to come because of school. I just do not want you to get disappointed.</p><p>	“I won’t Bucky.” Said Chris as he dug into his food.</p><p>Once Lunch was done and cleared, Christopher went back to coloring while Buck started on his chores for the day. Buck got a text from Abuela asking if Christopher would like to spend the weekend with her.</p><p>	“Hey Kiddo. How would you like to spend the weekend at your Abeula’s?” asked Buck he knew he didn’t have to ask. Buck already knew the answer. However, he loved the smile that appeared on his face.</p><p>	“YES! When is she coming?” asked Christopher as he got up and was already going to his room.</p><p>	“She’s on her way. Go pack.” Said Buck</p><p>So Bucked helped Christopher pack and watched him leave. Eddie had walked in when Buck was folding the laundry and jumped when he felt arms wrap around him</p><p>	“Hey Babe.” Said Eddie as he kissed Buck’s cheek</p><p>	“Hun, you scared me. How was work?” asked Buck</p><p>	“It was fine. Bobby let me go early. How was your day?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“Good. Got the house cleaned and laundry done. Also figured out what Chris’s wants for his birthday.” Said Buck </p><p>	“Which is?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“Just dinner with the 118 family and Maddie.” Said Buck</p><p>	“That’s easy. I’ll text everyone.” Said Eddie as he pulled out his phone.</p><p>	“Already did. Everyone confirmed they would be here. Even May said she’d try to make it.” Said Buck as he folded the last of the laundry and handed it to Eddie Christopher’s clothes to put away.</p><p>	“Oh good. Where’s Christopher?” asked Eddie already knowing the answer</p><p>	“Abuela called and asked to take him for the weekend. I didn’t think you would mind.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Not at all mi amor. Plus I texted her and asked.” Said Eddie as he put away Christopher’s clothes while Buck put away theirs. </p><p>	“Oh. That was sweet of you. At least this will give us time to go get him some presents without having to worry about sneaking them in.” said Buck</p><p>	“That it does. Come on then. Let’s get this done then come home and order pizza and relax.” Said Eddie as he grabbed his jacket and made it out the door with Buck behind. </p><p>They hopped into Buck’s jeep and went to the mall.</p><p>	“Any idea on what he would want?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“I don’t know. His interest keep changing. I do know he still likes firetrucks.” Said Buck</p><p>	“That will never change.” Said Eddie as he chuckled. </p><p>	“So let’s get home a really nice one that he doesn’t have.” Said Buck as he made his way to the toy store and went to where they kept all of toy cars.</p><p>	“Maybe we should him a whole set?” said Eddie</p><p>	“What do you mean?’ asked Buck</p><p>	“Like a firetruck, ladder truck, ambulance, and a police car? I know some places that can do a custom paint job and have them put Station 118 on the trucks and Ambulance and maybe Athena’s patrol car number on the police care.” Said Eddie </p><p>	“Oh my god yes. He would love that. And I can do the paint job.” Said Buck </p><p>	“Really? You paint?” asked Eddie surprised because he didn’t know that his husband could paint.</p><p>	“Yup. I use to paint all the time. I still try to when I can. Remember that painting that was by the door when you walked into my apartment.” Said Buck as he was looking for the right truck to get</p><p>	“Yeah.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“I painted that.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Really? But it’s signed by EJBB. I’ve looked them up and they have a nice collection and there expensive to buy.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“I know. I’ve sold most of what I painted. I only keep the ones that I feel drawn to. The initials EJBB is my name. Even James “Buck” Buckley. I just didn’t want people to know it was me. Maddie and my parents know and that is it Oh and Bobby. Well I guess you do to.” Said Buck as he blushed. </p><p>	“You amaze me more and more every day.” Said Eddie as he kissed Buck’s cheek</p><p>	“Thanks Eds. Come on. I have what we need here. I just need to get some paint and brushes.” Said Buck as he made his way to the checkout.</p><p>	“But we have paint and brushes at home. I’m sure Christopher won’t mind you using them.” Said Eddie confused</p><p>	“I need acrylic paint and certain brushes that we don’t have. Plus I need more stuff for my studio anyways.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Studio? You have a studio?” asked Eddie as he stopped walking</p><p>	“Yes. I can show you when we get the supplies if you want.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Please do. I wanna see this place.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Ok. You actually knew where it is.” Said Buck as he put his items down on the counter </p><p>	“I do?” asked Eddie as he paid for the toys and both he and Buck left and stopped at the craft store.</p><p>Before Buck could reply, Eddie stopped and looked at the paints in the door and recognized them. He then looked down at the signature and saw that it was the same one-Buck just told him.</p><p>	“Yes, I painted them. Yes, I sold them. Now keep it quiet. They don’t know it was me.” Said Buck	</p><p>Eddied nodded and followed Buck around. Buck was in his happy place. He could stay here all day.  Eddie was amazed at what Buck had picked out. They were the exacted same color as the real life trucks. Buck also got a few stencils for the station 118. Buck paid and the pair made their way to the car. Eddie was driving.</p><p>	“Where to?” asked Eddie as he turned to look at Buck. Buck had his phone in his hands. Probably texting Maddie</p><p>	“What? Sorry. I was texting Athena. I want to know her car number. Go to the station.” Said Buck as he pocketed his phone knowing she was working and would not answer for a while.</p><p>	“OK, but why?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“You’ll see.” Said Buck</p><p>So that’s what Eddie did. He drove to the station and parked in their usual spot. </p><p>	“Ok where here now what?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“Follow me and quickly. I don’t want the team to see us. I’m not ready to tell them just yet.” Said Buck as he stepped out of the car and walked quickly passed the open bays and stopped right next to the building that always looked closed.</p><p>	“Buck why are we here? This place looks abandoned. Are you sure this is it?” asked Eddie.</p><p>Buck didn’t reply. He asked for his keys, which Eddie handed him and Buck looked for the key, put it in the door, and opened it.</p><p>	“This is my studio.” Said Buck as he flipped a switch and lights came one.</p><p>	“Wow. This is huge. How did you afford this.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Well. I may or may not have told you that I’m well off.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Your rich?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“Yes. But I don’t flaunt it. And to answer your question. I saw this place was for sale and I offered double the asking price and it was mine. I come here sometime after a bad call and relax.” Said Buck as he set the things down at his workstation. Eddie was looking around. He noticed a few of the people looked familiar.</p><p>	“Buck is that us?” asked Eddie as he gestured to the painting hanging on the wall.</p><p>Buck looked up blushing and nodded.</p><p>	“I painted all of you.” Said Buck as he pointed out each person on the wall.</p><p>	“Hen, Chim, Bobby, Athena, Maddie, you and Christopher. These ones I’ll never sell. They mean to much to me.”  Said Buck</p><p>	“Babe there really good. You should tell them.” Said Eddie. </p><p>	“I want to. But I don’t want to get made fun of. Plus Bobby is already trying to keep it hidden.” Said Buck</p><p>	“How does he know?” asked Eddie</p><p>	“He followed me here one time after a really bad call. This was before you started. I would sneak off and come here to paint. He caught me here when I was working on the portrait of him.” Ever since then I will tell him I need a break and sneak over here. Explains why you can’t find me sometimes. Now back to Christopher’s gifts.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Right yes. I totally forgot. What do you need me to do.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Can you sneak over and grab food? If anyone asks, don’t say anything unless it’s Bobby. He’ll cover.” Buck as he pulled everything out of the bags and set them aside and went to the storage closes ans got paint stripped a apron, gloves and clothes.<br/>
“And what are going to do?” said Eddie</p><p>	“Strip the paint of these and repaint them.” Said Buck</p><p>Eddie nodded and made his to the station. He avoided Hen and Chim, but ran into his caption.</p><p>	“Eddie back so soon? Where’s Buck?” said Bobby</p><p>	“Hey Cap. I uh came for food. Buck said I can trust you.” Said Eddie </p><p>Bobby looked confused for a second, but knew where Buck was. Must be in his studio. Bobby was happy he was painting again and the he shared it with Eddie.</p><p>	“So he told you?” said Booby who had smile on his face</p><p>	“Who told you what?” asked Hen</p><p>	“Nothing. Eddie help yourself.” Said Bobby with a pat on his shoulder and nod.</p><p>Eddie relaxed. But Hen knew something was up. She knew Buck would sneak off somewhere after bad calls. </p><p>	“Hey Eddie where’s Buck?” asked Hen</p><p>	“Home. I forgot to bring home food for him and here I am.” Said Eddie hoping Hen would buy but knew she wouldn’t.</p><p>Hen eyes him not buying it. She had an idea. However, she didn’t want to tell Eddie in case she was wrong.</p><p>	“Ok. I’ll see you at Christopher’s party tomorrow. Denny is excited. I got to take him to get a gift later after my shift.  Any ideas?” asked Hen</p><p>	“No fire trucks or anything like that. Buck and I got him. Maybe a stuffed animal or something? Maybe Denny would know better.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Good idea. There always playing some video game when Chris comes over.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“That’s fine. Buck set up his Xbox in the living room and got Chris some games to play.” Said Eddie.</p><p>Hen nodded and turned away and went to the kitchen. Eddie followed and made a plate to take with him. He said goodbye to Cap and Hen. He checked around to make sure no one was looking and turned towards the studio that was next door. He let himself in and found Buck working on the police car.</p><p>	“Wow you work fast.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Hey babe. I’ve been doing this for years. Plus It helps when you have a sprayer. Cuts the drying time in half” Said Buck as he placed the car and sprayer down.</p><p>Eddie nodded and set the food down</p><p>	“Here some sandwiches. I think Hen knows somethings up.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Thanks. I’m guessing Bobby made these. I think so to. I’ve caught her trying to follow me a few times when she thinks I don’t see her. Bobby say anything?” asked Buck as he grabbed a sandwich</p><p>	“He caught on. He looked happy when he figured out where you were.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Yeah he always does when he comes in here. So I was thinking about having the party here. That way I can revel my secret and show off the space.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Are you sure? This seems small.” Said Eddie as he glanced around the small space. Sure, it was big, but it had a few workspaces scattered around some closets. </p><p>	“Trust me this place is huge. Ok maybe not here. But follow me.” Said Buck as he finished his food and made his way to one of the doors in the back. Buck opened it and reviled a very large art gallery with a set of stairs leading upstairs to what looks like a private living area or office. </p><p>	“Wow.” Said Eddie in amazement. </p><p>	“I know. It’s why I brought this. Plus I didn’t have my apartment yet so I converted part of the upstairs into a small apartment and two offices. Which is why I paid double the asking price.” Said Buck as he walked around</p><p>	“Who did you buy this from?” asked Eddie as he admired some of the paintings, statures, and other pieces of art. Eddie saw the painting that use to hang in Bucks old place. He wondered where it went.</p><p>	“The city. It was abandoned at the time. It served as old offices for some company that went under. They couldn’t afford to keep it, so the city took it back. They were reluctant in selling it to me. But I offered double the asking price plus I offered to do a new portrait of city hall that hangs here.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Buck again you amaze me.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Good. Now let’s go home and relax. I can finish up tomorrow.” Said Buck as he began to walk back into the studio.</p><p>Eddie Followed and helped Buck put everything back where it was. Once cleaned up. Buck texted Bobby to see if it was clear to come out and leave. Lucky for them they team was on a call and where heading back now.</p><p>Both men ran out the door. Buck locked up, ran towards the jeep, and pulled out before the team pulled in. Buck let Bobby know he was gone and was about to put his phone away when it rang.<br/>
“Hello?” asked Buck</p><p>	“Hey Buckaroo.” Said Athena on the other line</p><p>	“Thena. I’m putting you on speaker. Eddie’s here too.” Buck said</p><p>	“Hey Athena.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Hey Eddie. What did you need my patrol number for?” asked Athena</p><p>Buck nodded to Eddie to explain</p><p>	“We got Christopher a First responder car set, and were having them custom painted with the station number on it. We wanted to the same with the patrol car.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“That’s adorable. I’ll text it to you. I have to go. But I’ll see you at the party.” Said Athena before hanging up.</p><p>Buck hung up to. And turned to Eddie</p><p>	“I think your right,” Said Buck </p><p>	“About what?” said Eddie</p><p>	“Telling everyone about my studio and having it there.” Said Buck a little nervous. He knew they wouldn’t make sun of him. But it was still nerve wracking. </p><p>	“Ok. I’ll text everyone when we got the change of plans.” Said Eddie </p><p>	“Thanks babe. Let’s get a pizza delivered.” Said Buck</p><p>Eddie had no objections to that. Once home Eddie sent the text to the group message.</p><p>	“Change of plans. Christopher’s party is still happening tomorrow. But instead of our place it will be right next to the station house.” Said Eddie as he included the address to Buck’s studio. Everyone replied with an ok but was confused. Buck had received a private text from both Maddie and Bobby saying there were proud of him. </p><p>Once they had dinner and relaxed with a few beers, they headed to bed wanted to get some sleep before Christopher’s big day. </p><p>The next morning Eddie woke up to any empty bed. The spot felt warm so Buck must have gotten up not to long ago.</p><p>	“Morning Buck.” Said Eddie as he made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>	“Moring Ed’s. Breakfast is almost done.” Said Buck as he finished off the bacon and eggs</p><p>Eddie noticed that Buck was already dressed, and remembered that Buck still had to finish the gift for Christopher.</p><p>	“Thanks. You’re up early,” Said Eddie as he poured himself coffee. </p><p>	“I still need to finish Chris’s gift, plus we still need to set up the spot. Lucky the owner is nice and isn’t charging anything.” Said Buck teasing as he brought over two plates </p><p>	“Very funny Buck. This looks good.” Said Eddie</p><p>	“Thanks. Eat up. I want to get there early.” Said Buck</p><p>So they finished breakfast. Eddie showered as Buck cleaned up the kitchen. They headed out the door and stopped at the store to get a few things.  They got some balloons and a cake and made their way to Buck’s studio.  While in the car, they called Christopher.</p><p>	“Dad!” said Christopher</p><p>	“Happy Birthday” said Buck and Eddie</p><p>	“Thanks. I’m see you guys later right?” asked Christopher</p><p>	“Yes, were out getting things ready. Well see you soon.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Ok. Love you both.” Said Chris</p><p>	“Love you to.” Said Buck and Eddie. </p><p>	“I’m gonna unlock the door. The kitchen is upstairs and there’s a fridge there, you can put the cake in there” said Buck as they parked and Buck had the balloons while Eddie had the cake.  Eddie nodded and put the cake in the fridge. He found plates and forks and washed them quickly. He didn’t know how long they had been sitting there. </p><p>Buck had tied some of the balloons in the studio, and some in the gallery. He also took down the portraits of his team and hung them up where they can been seen easier. He also took out most of his completed work and put them out to. Once done he finished the trucks and set them aside to cure and waiting to be boxed and wrapped. </p><p>Eddie came back down to find Buck in his studio wrapped the truck set. He hoped Christopher loved them.</p><p>	“Hey Buck. Everyone is going to be here soon. We should probably wait outside.” Said Eddie as he came up and kissed his cheek.</p><p>	“Ok, Just give me your finger so I can tie this bow.” Said Buck. Eddie did so and once they were wrapped, they left them on Buck’s desk that would double as a gift table. Luckily, it can be wheeled around. Buck and Eddie made their way outside. The first to arrive was Abuela and Christopher.</p><p>	“Daddy Bucky.” Said Chris as he rushed over to them</p><p>	“Superman Happy Birthday.”. Said Buck as he knelt down and hugged his son.</p><p>	“Mijo Feliz cumpleaños."Said Eddie as he knelt down too.</p><p>Christopher hugged both of them.</p><p>	“Where are we here?” asked Christopher</p><p>	“This is where the party is.” Said Buck</p><p>	“But it looks abandoned.” Said Abuela </p><p>Buck knew she meant well. But hopefully she would like that he did on the inside. </p><p>	“I know Abuela. But trust me. Let’s wait for everyone to show up.” Said Buck</p><p>Abuela knew something was up, but didn’t want to push him. She could tell Buck was nervous. It didn’t take long for everyone else to show up. Maddie and Chim where next. Then Hen, Karen and Denny. Finally Bobby and Athena and Carla were the last to show.<br/>
“Happy Birthday Christopher. Boy this better be good.” Said Carla </p><p>	“Thank you Carla.” Said Christopher as he hugged her</p><p>	“It is. I know this place looks abandoned.” Said Buck</p><p>Hen snorted but was slapped by Karen and stopped. Chim was about to say something, but Maddie gave him a look.</p><p>	“Go on Buckaroo.” Said Athena with a smile </p><p>Bucked nodded and continued.</p><p>	“As I was saying. There is something I’ve been keeping from you guys.” Said Buck Both Maddie and Bobby smiled knowing what was happening while everyone else was confused. “I a painter. You probably have seen some of my pieces here and there.” Said Buck<br/>
“Wait. What?” said Chim</p><p>	“Just see for your shelf.” Said Buck as he opened the door to his studio and let everyone in.</p><p>They walked in and where amazed at what they saw. They had no Idea</p><p>	“Buck. These are beautiful. Is this really us?” asked Athena as looked at the portraits of everyone.  Everyone was speechless. They couldn’t believe they detail that went into them.</p><p>	“Yes. I’ve been painting for years.” Said Buck</p><p>	“Wait are they signed?” asked Hen as she looked closer and was Buck’s signature</p><p>	“I’ve seen that signature before.  It’s matches the one painting that hanging in city hall.” Said Athena </p><p>	“I painted that. Actually I’m very well known.” Said Buck </p><p>	“Really? Have you sold anything.” Said Chim</p><p>	“Oh my god. Buck you painted this?” said May as she helped her phone and showed him her favorite painting.</p><p>	“I did. I have it in my gallery if you want to go see it.” Said Buck </p><p>	“But it’s like a million dollars.” Said May</p><p>	“I know. Half the stuff I sell. Everything in my studio and gallery are my favorites. I do not sell them unless i get a high offer. But these portraits, will never been sold. No enough about me. We have a birthday to celebrate.” Said Buck as he picked up a giggling Christopher and opened the door to the gallery. </p><p>Everyone followed still amazed at the talent that Buck has. But he was right. They have a birthday to celebrate. The kids ran off and played while the adults hung out and chatted. By then it was time cake and gifts. Eddie ran upstairs and grabbed the cake and sat it down while everyone sang happy birthday.</p><p>	“Thank you guys.” Said Christopher as he opened his gift from the Wilsons.. </p><p>	“Your welcome.” Said Denny  </p><p>Christopher got some books and clothes.</p><p>	“Hey kiddo. This is from me and Buck.” Said Eddie as he handed Chris the box</p><p>Chris opened it and was amazing</p><p>	“Thank you Thank you Thank you.” Said Christopher.</p><p>	“Your welcome. I hope you like it.” Said Buck</p><p>	“I love it.” Said Christopher</p><p>	“What is it?” asked Bobby.</p><p>Chris showed him the custom made truck set.</p><p>	“Wow. That’s really good. Buck you do this?” asked Athena</p><p>	“I did. Happy Birthday Christopher.” Said Buck</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>